Dark Truth
by LadyMyotismon1
Summary: don't want to give it away read and find out
1. Truth

ok before u read this you must know when I wrote this I was a caffeen high and had very little sleep
    Disclaimer I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN DIGIMON but I wish I did especially Ken 'the
    Rocket' Ichijouji/Digimon Emperor and Myotismon.
    Warning: ok before u read this you must know when I wrote this I was a caffeen high and
    had very little sleep. Some parts of this fic is NC-17 the rest is PG/PG-13.
    "Yo! Ken wait up where you going?" Davis yelled running down the street to catch up to the purple haired boy,
    "I'm going home I haven't been feelin very well," Ken said softly
    "K feel better I'm going to see if Kari wants to go to the digital world see ya."Davis said and ran off.
    ken sighed and gave a small laugh and headed home.
    When Ken finally reached home his parents were waiting for him and with them was a strange
    man he had short blond hair with long pieces hair in the front that laid on his forehead.
    the man was tall and had a commanding presence to him. He was also very pale.
    He kept his mouth closed tightly as if he didn't want
    anyone to see the teeth in his mouth.
    Ken's mother walked over to Ken.
    "ken I think you are old enough to know this now, we are not your real parents we weren't aloud to
    to adopt you either, because the people that handle affairs of this matter said that they believe that you still had
    relatives that might come looking for you because of the way you were found. This man here is NathanOliver Micheal
    Sitoym ...he's your real father Ken and he wishes to take you home with him" Ken's mother said
    Ken looked up at Nathan and glared at him
    "You come in here after 13 years years and expect me to leave everything I know and love
    to come with you." Ken yells
    "You have no choice ken I will be here tomorrow night to pick you up" Nathan said said coldly and left.
    The Next day
    Ken asked every one together to say goodbye.
    "Ken I can't believe this is happening" T.K
    "Tell me about it T.C., ken I'm going to miss you, you're my best friend" Davis
    "Maybe we can still hang out in the Digital World together." Kari said
    "Yeah that's right "Yolei said happily
    Ken gives them a smile and says
    "I got to finishes packing see ya" Ken then begins his slow walk home
    "Ken wait up I'll walk with you" Ken turns around and sees Gatomon running towards him.
    " Hello Gatomon" Ken softly said
    " Ken what's your fathers name?"Gatomon asked
    "Why?"was all Ken said
    " Just curious just in case the Digdestined decide to look you up." Gatomon said
    Ken smiles and says "NathanOliver Micheal Sitoym..my mom asked his full name "
    Gatomon smiles at ken and thinks why doesn that name seem familiar
    "Listen ken i better get going Kari is probably wondering where i am see ya."Gatomon said and ran off
    Ken waved good-bye and continued to walk home.
    Gatomon decided not to go straight home instead she went to the park to think.
    Why does that name seem strangely familar?
    Gatomon wrote in the dirt with her claw N for Nathan O for Oliver M for Micheal and SITOYM
    NOMSITOYM then she wrote it backwards MYOTISMON
    MYOTISMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!no he can't be alive, Gatomon thought
    then a memory came back to her.
    
    _13 years ago_
    
    _"Gatomon come here" Myotismon ordered_
    
    _gatomon slowly walked over to him and said_
    
    _"Yes Lord Myotismon" _
    
    _"Gatomon I want you to digivolve to Angewomon"_
    
    _But I can't _
    
    _Yes you can now do it!!!!!!!_
    
    _Gatomon digvolve to Angewomon_
    
    _Myotismon looked at her in awe she was beautiful_
    
    _Myotismon went up to her and forceably pressed his lips to hers then moved his _
    
    _hands up and down her body then he slowly undressed her then he removed his _
    
    _own clothes and and placed himself above her and with one quick thrust he entered _
    
    _her._
    
    _Six weeks later _
    
    _Lord Myotismon, welcome back ,Angewomon laid a digiegg a week ado and it will _
    
    _hatch any moment now_
    
    _Myotismon smiled and nodded and headed toward Angewomon's room_
    
    _ he arrived at the room only to find her and the egg gone_
    
    _ANGEWOMON I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS AND I'LL FIND MY CHILD TOO _
    
    _AND HE/SHE WILL BECOME JUST LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!Myotimon screamed angrily_
    
    _Where Angewomon was: outside the Ichijouji residence _
    
    _Good bye my little angel hopefully you will grow up safe and hopefully you will_
    
    _grow up with out your father's vampire curse...your father would most likely call you_
    
    _Lamiamon (vampire Monster) or Lamia-angemon or something like that but I want call you_
    
    _you a simple human name ...Ken..because you look so human... even if one of those is your digimon name._
    
    _Angewomon placed Ken on the the Ichijouji's step and left in a hurry so not to be caught _
    
    _when she she was out of human sight she turned back around and she she saw mrs. Ichijouji _
    
    _holding Ken _
    
    _Angewomon sighed knowing it would most likely the last time she would see her_
    
    _child._
    
    _Angewomon then de-digivolved and ran off to the digital world._

__
    
    As the memory passed Gatomon then realized that kEN was her son and he was was 
    
    probalbly in Myotismon's grasps right now.

__

__

__
    
    
    


	2. Discovery

That night

That night

Ken sits in his room with his bags packed ready but still waiting to leave with 

his father.

__

So he just sits there and thinks

Why aren't my parents fighting for me I thought that they loved me 

They don't even care that I'm leaving

What will happen to me? 

__

What will living with my real father be like?

Will I ever see my friends again?

All the sudden there was a knock at the door.

" Ken your father's here" Ken's 'mother said calmly showing now sigh that she was upset 

about Ken leaving. She almost seemed happy. As was his foster father who was just sitting there reading the paper as nothing important was happening, like he was not losing the boy he raised as his own. 

'Nathan' stands there looking at his son. 

"Come boy it's time to leave " 'Nathan commanded

Ken looked at his 'parents' who were sitting on the couch reading, instantly forgetting Ken was leaving and most likely never coming back. Ken stared at his parents for a few moments and the stare became a look of pure hatred.

__

Why don't they care about me, ME! 

__

A boy they raised as their own,

Those selfish assholes after all the money they made off of me.

Ken's eyes began to glow a blood red.

'Nathan' saw ken's eyes and smirked 

Ken and Nathan went out the door 

All the while Ken was thinking

Next time we meet dear 'mother' and 'father' it will be the last time you see any thing.

'Nathan' and ken walked a few blocks when all the sudden 'Nathan' stopped and tore his disguise away. He bow wore odd looking clothes a mask on his face and fangs could be seen his mouth.

Ken looked at him with complete disbelief and fear.

'Nathan' saw this and said, " The name I told you're foster parents is not my real one I am Myotismon lord of the digital world."

Ken looked at him at gathered together every ounce of courage he could muster to speak and said the first thing that came to his mind

"You're a Digimon!"

Myotismon looked at Ken surprised he knew what a digimon was

"How do you know about digimon boy tell and it better be the truth because I'll know" Myostismon said threateningly 

Ken gulped and said " My friends and I are digidestined, I am the holder of the crest of Kindness."

Myotismon smiled showing his full fangs, which scared the hell out of Ken

" You were also the self proclaimed Digimon emperor, weren't you...and don't lie I can smell the evil on you still" Myotismon said

Ken gave a nervous nod and Myotismon laughed which sent shivers down Ken's spine.

Ken looked up at Myotismon and with all the courage he had left he asked Myotismon a question, " How can you be my real father you're a digimon I'm not" 

Myotismon laughed once again.

" But you are boy in the form you are in now you are an unusual mix of two digimon put together you are lamia-angemon, a vampire digmon with the face of an angel." Myotismon explained.

" Now we must go before we attract unwanted attention." Myotismon said and opened a portal to the digital world. (Think of what Daemon did in A Battle between Both Worlds)

__

This is too much why can't things ever be simple for me they always have to be so damn complicated. Why me, is there some intergalactic joke I'm not in on...well here I go starting an even stranger life than ever before. 

Ken thought as he went through the portal with Myotismon. 

If you like please review if not please review I want at least 10 reviews before I write the next chapter.


	3. Sorry...it's not another chapter

Sorry this not a new story after i get a few more reviews i might put up   
another chapter...but for now i'm not....if you have any ideas you think   
should be added to my story emial me...Sailoravalon17@aol.com  
  
I just posted a Buffy crossover story called even the darkess night has some   
light.  
  
in the future i plan on posting a forever knight/my best friend is a vampire crossover....  
.....a star wars au story....the con contining chapters of darktruth...and   
few more stories which i will think of later.  
  
  



	4. another piece of the puzzle

Dark Truth chapter 3  
  
  
  
" Now we must go before we attract unwanted attention." Myotismon said and opened a portal   
  
to the digital world. (Think of what Daemon did in A Battle between Both Worlds)  
  
This is too much why can't things ever be simple for me they always have to be so damn   
  
complicated. Why me, is there some intergalactic joke I'm not in on...well here I go   
  
starting an even stranger life than ever before.   
  
  
Ken thought as he went through the portal with Myotismon  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Gatamon ran as fast as her small legs could carry her but it was not fast enough, for she was just in time to see a digital portal  
  
close behind Myotismon and Ken.  
  
  
oh ken why couldn't i save you...i just wanted you to have a normal life.....i'll get you back....i get the digidestineded to help  
  
me save you again....but I can't let them find out who you really are...Myotismon's son ....and my son...I mean   
  
Angewoman's  
  
son.... Gatamon thought to herself as tears poured down her face soaking her fur. Gatomon looked up at the spot where   
  
the portal was, and then took of running to find the digidetined and tell them what happened...well a "slightly" altered version of   
  
what happened to Ken.  
  
  
In the digitalworld  
  
"Welcome to your home boy,"Myotismon said turning to sit on his throne.  
  
Ken just glared at him and asked angrily  
  
"Why do you want me I'm of no use to you, i have no power.Why couldn't you just leave me be, is's been 13 years where  
  
were you then?"  
  
"For 13 years I have,believe it or not searched for you,as for your power it will come to surface soon enough."Myotismon  
  
explained almost nicely.   
  
"What happened?"Ken asks in a voice barely over a whisper  
  
"you mother is a digimon known as Angewoman...  
  
ken looks at Myotismon in shock.  
  
..and yes she is the on you know...after you  
  
were born your mother smuggled you to the real world...and the Ichijouji's found you....when a being named Gennai found out   
  
he blocked you powers and apparently made sure you would become a digi-destined...If i had know five years ago when  
  
I was there to find the eight child.. I would have taken you then..."Myotismon said telling Ken what happened.  
  
"I was one of the children you held captive, how is it that you found me this time and not then?"Ken asked with his eyes glowing  
  
red with anger.  
  
Myotismon looked at ken, smirked and said "The block gennai put on you is slowly disintegrating"  
  
Ken looked up at his father with pain filling his eyes, his body felt like it was on fire and it felt as if two knives were  
  
tearing through his gums.  
  
"Why do you want me?, you can't really care about me your evil"ken said softly the fact he was in pain was clearly  
  
evident in his voice.  
  
"it's true I am evil, but like human parents, digimon good or evil, feel a special bond with there offspring, so while a evil  
  
digimon such as myself are evil and cruel around others we are caring and protecting to our offspring...if we ever did hurt our   
  
offspringit's for their own good."Myotismon explained  
  
Ken looked up at Ken again and passed out from the pain.  
  
Myotismon then picks Ken up and places him in the coffin he had had made for Ken.  
  
  
  
In the real world at Yolei's house  
  
Gatomon comes running into the room where the digi-destined and their digitalpartners were.  
  
"Guys we have to hurry, Myotismon is alive and he pretened to be Ken's dad so he could kidnap Ken...to make him evil again."  
  
Gatomon said panting for breath.  
  
Everyone looks at her and shock.  
  
"Come on what we waiting for we nee a plan to save Ken" Davis yelled out. Everyone nodds their heads in agreement and get  
  
to making rescue plans to save Ken.  
  
  



End file.
